Typical image editing applications encompass various techniques, such as manipulation, enhancement, and/or transformation, to modify a target image. Such a target image may originally comprise a set of objects. In certain scenarios, another set of objects may be cut-pasted or copy-pasted from multiple source images and embedded into the target image. In such scenarios, the other set of embedded objects may look unnatural due to the difference in various image characteristics of the multiple source images and the target digital image. Thus, it may be desired that the various image characteristics of the other set of embedded objects are automatically adjusted to ensure that the other set of embedded objects appear natural and seamless under various lighting conditions in the target image.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.